A Change in Perspective
by GrimJoker
Summary: Two Original Characters are sucked into the events of the Grimm attack on Beacon. Both have essential roles to play in the battle, alongside familiar faces. One fights for answers, the other... for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Row crept through the derelict building. The walls had long since crumbled, with nothing but the skeletal steel keeping the floor up. He walked quietly but quickly along to the outer wall, taking cover behind a small piece of rubble. Peeking out, he viewed the street below him.

He'd been stalking this particular pack of griffins for a few weeks, since he observed their strange tactics used to kill a travelling pack of humans. He could have saved them, but he reasoned that the information that could be obtained would be more valuable than the few lives that had been taken. A tragic sacrifice, but an essential one.

Now, the griffins were gathered in the streets below, surrounded by other types of Grimm They were all acting strangely, and he'd never seen such a big congregation. They'd been moving with purpose for a few days, and now they all seemed to be migrating towards the same place. And if Row's internal compass was right… that place was Beacon.

(Switch)

Erik was shocked. He didn't know Yang well, but they'd had a few classes together, and at most she just seemed a bit lazy. But so aggressive..? He'd seen it with his own eyes. He was close enough that he'd heard the snap of Mercury's leg as Yang attacked him with fury… but it was odd. Erik'd broken his leg before, and he remembered the sharp, sickening crack as the bone splintered… but that wasn't what he'd heard. It sounded more like a… a pole? Metal, grinding and ripping? Erik wasn't sure, but he couldn't help but doubt the scene playing out in front of him. Troubled, he stood up to leave. "Where are you going?" said Grin, turning away from Leanna for a second. "I just.. need some air. That was pretty gruesome." Grin nodded sympathetically, turning back to Leanne, who was also looking at him sympathetically. Emmet stood as well, and followed him outside.

The cool air hit Erik's face, and he couldn't help but sigh with relief. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. That sound kept replaying in his mind, over and over… and every time, he couldn't help but become more and more convinced that it wasn't right. None of it. Yang attacking so suddenly, that noise, even the way Mercury reacted seemed off.

He looked up at Emmet, who was staring at him with his arms crossed. Emmet rarely changed the frowning expression on his face, and now was no exception. But Erik had been his friend long enough to recognise the glint of concern in his eyes. "It's fine. I'm fine" Erik said with a smile. Emmet replied with a raised eye brow. "What? I am! I just felt a little off." Emmet's stare didn't lessen. "It was… I'm just… Alright fine just stop looking at me like that!" Erik snapped. Emmet smiled at him, then lent against the wall and motioned for him to start. Erik sighed again. "Well, you know back when mercury's leg broke? Something seemed… off." Emmet's frowned deepened, and he took the pad and paper out of his pocket. Erik continued "It didn't sound like bone. I've heard bone breaking plenty of times, but that… it wasn't right, it was like metal breaking. And we know Yang, she wouldn't snap like that." Emmet wrote something down and passed it to Erik. He read it and smiled. "You're right. Let's find out why she did."

(Switch)

Row stalked the group from the buildings. He would have preferred to use the roof tops, but flying Grimm had been circling the pack for a while, and he didn't need them to become alerted to his presence. His griffins were part of that flying pack, but his interest in them had lessened since they had joined up with the thrall of Grimm collecting on the outskirts of the city.

Row had made camp in one of the building with plenty of cover, but also plenty of holes to observe the Grimm from. He also knew that he wouldn't have much food left, and would have no animals nearby to hunt. He hoped that whatever the Grimm were waiting for, would happen soon.

(Switch)

The fight was heavily in Pyrrha's favour. But many people had seen Penny fight and knew that her unnatural fighting style and raw power would be a challenge for Pyrrha, and many even had her as a favourite to win. Not Erik. He'd seen Pyrrha fight, and was a big fan of hers, and was absolutely certain she'd be able to handle herself. That's why he wasn't so disappointed to miss the fight.

Erik knew that the security cameras for the building was in-house, and he also knew that it was very loosely guarded. He snuck through the corridors, keeping low and keeping quiet. He saw a few teachers and security guards, but slipped easily by them. It didn't take long for him to find the security room. He knocked on the door briskly, then flattened himself against the wall. The security guard opened the door and looked around. "anyone there?" said a voice from inside. "Doesn't look like it. Hello?" the security guard said, calling out into the hallway. Riddled with guilt, Erik grabbed his head from behind and wrapped his arms around his neck, forcing the blade of his forearm into his throat. He held him so tightly that he couldn't even choke.

"Tom?" said the second security guard. "c'mon, c'mon" whispered Erik to the security guard who stubbornly would not pass out. Erik knew he didn't have much time. He heard the footsteps of the second security guard moving to the door, slowly. But not slow enough. He turned the corner, and saw his partner being strangled by a student. "What the heck…" he said, as his partner went limp in the students arms. "Finally" said Erik, standing up an brushing himself off. The Security guard un-holstered his gun pointing it straight at Erik's face. Erik raised his arms slowly. "Don't move! You're gonna need a good explana-" the security guard started, but was rudely interrupted by a kick to the head from Erik, knocking him out cold. Erik winced. "Sorry."

Erik went through the archives, looking for the tape. He found it reasonably easily… and there was nothing. Everything he'd suspected… he shook his head. All the video showed was someone in terrible pain being escorted to the hospital. He cursed himself. Not only had he injured innocent people, but he did it for absolutely nothing. Erik rubbed his eyes, casually looking at the monitors mounted on the wall, the only source of light in the dark room. He froze. On one of the monitors, there was Ruby Rose, standing up against… Mercury?

(Switch)

Ruby was angry. He was just standing there, so cocky… after what he did to her sister? It was more than she could bear. She launched herself at him, but he easily dodged, jumping straight over her and kicking down onto her head. She fell to the ground, but was back on her feet instantly. "you monster!" she said, ducking low and using her momentum to punch him in the jaw. Mercury wasn't fast enough and was forced backwards by the blow, but quickly spun, kicking high towards Ruby's face. Ruby ducked, but it had been a feint. Mercury brought his foot down again, squarely hitting her in the back of the head. Ruby hit the floor so hard she bounced. Disoriented, she pushed herself backwards to give herself some space.

"Give it up." Mercury said cockily. "In a few minutes, our plan will be done" Mercury was thrown against the wall suddenly. He quickly got up, but something had grabbed him by the shirt and was repeatedly punching him in the face. Mercury head butted the seemingly thin air, and pushed whatever it was away from him. Out of nowhere, a teenager faded into view, in a fighters position. "Ruby, get out of here" said Erik. "Thank you! Whoever you are. I'll be back to help you, but I have to help penny!"

Erik stopped and looked back at Ruby with a serious look in his eyes. "Ruby… you don't remember me?!" Ruby frowned at him. He did look kind of familiar. "er…. No. Sorry!" Erik almost felt like crying. One of his heroes, the cool, young, attractive Ruby Rose… and she didn't even know him! "I sit next to you in Grimm Studies…"

"No, Yang does."

"The other side."

Ruby thought for a moment, then her face brightened, "Oh yeah! Eren!"

"Erik"

"Oh. Sorry, I'd love to catch up, but I have to go do a thing." Ruby turned and ran through the door. Erik sighed, again, and turned back to Mercury. "To be fair" Mercury said "you do have a pretty forgettable face. Want me to give you a cool scar or something?" Erik narrowed his eyes, then drew his twin daggers from his belt. "Sorry, but I doubt anyone would see it." He said, as he faded away, the last thing to disappear was his steely eyes. "Alright see-through boy" said Mercury. "Let's dance."

(Switch)

Row was careful, he always was. Years of training, and years more of experience had taught him almost everything he needed to know. One of those things was staring him in the face. That thing? Extremely bad luck.

Row hadn't lit a fire, as he didn't want to attract attention. So you can imagine his surprise when the flying Grimm had decided to start attacking the roof of the building he was in. Row crouched, staying very, very still as the Grimm smashed against the roof of his little hideout. He knew he couldn't stay, but he was devastated at having to leave. The roof couldn't hold out much longer, but he took the time and reached up, stroking it as if it was the flank of one of his griffins. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay to kill you" he mumbled, turning and leaving through the doorway, silent as a ghost. He knew once they burst through that roof, they would likely find a new spot, and be lost among the countless, boring griffins out there.

Row avoided the creatures flying outside, following a more central corridor that seemed reasonably untouched by decay. Up ahead, he could see the light from the grey sky streaking in through a hole in the roof. Actually, it was more like a lack of roof entirely, as it was a large room where the roof had been completely torn off. It was… strange. The rest of the rom looked relatively untouched. Row looked for another path to take, but they all lead him too close to Grimm he could plainly see flying outside. He would have to risk cutting across the room.

He looked up to check the sky was clear, then quickly but quietly walked across the open. He reached the doorway, and allowed himself a sigh of relief. But suddenly, Row was pushed back by a large, black hoof. A griffin pushed through the door way, its eyes fixated on Row. Row turned, looking back the way he had come, to see more griffins, probably the same ones that had destroyed his roof. He saw now that he had played into their hands. Row had ben outsmarted by the Grimm. He almost felt giddy with excitement.

(Switch)

Erik was disciplined, well trained in the full use of his power. He knew that it allowed him to fight in the shadows, and the proper use of which could allow him to end a fight before it began, and if not, remain completely flexible and launch any number of surprise attacks. He was, essentially, a trained assassin. So why could he not land a hit?

Mercury seemed to know every counter-stance, every throw, every strike as Erik threw them. He had closed his eyes, and Erik knew he was listening to his movements. Erik's Black, tight clothes were specifically made to be almost frictionless, and make no noise as he moved. His shoes were padded and just as silent, so Erik knew that wasn't the problem. No, the problem was that Mercury knew every technique he did. Erik had assumed Mercury was a brawler, using power over finesse, but now? He wasn't so sure. He didn't know where Mercury had learned Assassin techniques, but he knew that it made his invisibility worthless if mercury knew the way Erik would try to attack him.

So… Erik got creative. Instead of stabbing at Mercury's vital organs, and trying to finish the fight quickly, Erik started attacking fast and light, nicking his arms, punching his face. Mercury, could only cover his face and try to dodge the attacks, though he had no way to know where they were coming from. Slowly, but surly, Erik saw Mercury grow tired. He almost had him…

Suddenly, a scream came from the hallway. Erik knew it was Ruby, and, while every instinct in his body screamed at him not to, he looked at the doorway behind him. Mercury noticed the break in rhythm, guessed at Erik's intentions, and gave a wide kick at head level. His aim was true.

Erik felt the crunch against the back of his skull as Mercury's solid, deadly legs collided with him. He was thrown forward, concentration broken, visibility restored, dazed and stunned from the blow. He could feel the cold of the floor against his face, and while he knew his aura had protected him, he still felt like he was fighting just to stay conscious. He felt his body being rolled over until he was facing the ceiling, followed by a weight on his chest. Slowly, Mercury's face came into focus.

"I'll hand it to you, you know how to fight. Shame you can't keep your head in the battle." He stood up, looking at Erik with his dark grey eyes, which were both arrogant and intense. "I'd give you that scar, but it'd be a shame to mess up that face. Besides, I have to be somewhere. And you've already made me late" he turned and walked off.

Erik's head was swimming, but he forced himself to sit up. He breathed as the world grew sharper, and picked himself up, turned, and walked to find Ruby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sounds echoed around the room, reverberating off the walls, and knifing through Erik's head. A women was speaking over the PA, and students were pushing past him, trying to get out of the arena. He fought his way through, his head slowly clearing. He still couldn't make out the words, but he couldn't help but notice the red tint the arena was tinted in. He saw Ruby up ahead, and, gripping his forehead, made his way towards her.

She was staring straight at the centre of the arena, eyes fixed on something. Erik laid a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you alright? I thought I heard you scream…" he stopped, surprised, as Ruby turned into him and buried her face in his shoulder. He hesitated, but slowly put his arms around her comfortingly. He looked to where she had been staring, and his eyes widened as he saw the torn, robotic body of Penny. "Oh my god…" he whispered to himself, and unconsciously held Ruby a little tighter.

(Switch)

The Griffins had been selfish. They'd allowed the other flying Grimm to go on ahead, staying slightly behind to spring their trap. They had been supremely confident that they would be able to kill the human with their tactics and prowess. But they never expected this.

Row walked through the room, brushing the dust of slain Grimm off his brown duster jacket. His dark red hair was coated in the stuff, but his pale blue eyes were alive with excitement. His body was sore, but his mind was alight with the pleasure of finally being in a battle again. He made his way to the biggest of the Griffins, obviously the alpha of the pack, and caressed its face. It was too weak to even raise its head. Row unsheathed a dagger, long and thin, translucent as a shard of glass. He admired it quickly, savouring the turquoise veins of smoke winding through the blade in a beautiful pattern. He thumbed the hilt, raising it in his fist above the Griffins head… and plunged deep within its brain.

The Griffin let out a blood curdling scream that made Row wince. It tried standing up, but its wounds were too severe. It stumbled, collapsing in front of Row, led by the firm grip on the dagger embedded in its skull. Row observed its eyes as they closed, watching them slowly open and shifting in hue. The burning orange of its hate filled eyes pulsed, gradually tuning the same shade of turquoise as the dagger. Its red markings did the same, burning intensely before settling down in a calm blue.

"Stand"

The one word uttered by Row trembled the Griffin. Through obvious pain, it stood, fighting the wounds that had almost killed it. "You don't have much strength left, but it should be enough" muttered Row, swinging up onto the neck of the Griffin. It wanted to growl in protest, but the control its new master had over it was absolute. "Come" Row commanded "follow the group. We're going to Beacon." And with a mighty beat of its wings, the blue Griffin obeyed.

(Switch)

 **Thump.**

Pyrrha could feel her heartbeat. It was the only thing she _could_ feel. Looking at the torn body of the girl in front of her.

 **Thump.**

The look on her face… she couldn't get it out of her mind. The surprise… the shock. Pyrrha could do nothing but stare at her body.

 **Thump.**

Was she a murderer? The… remains… in front of her were clearly robotic. Had she been a cyborg? Pyrrha had heard of robotic replacements for limbs, but for the whole body? Was her mind still salvageable? Or was she…

 _ **Smash.**_

"Pyrrha!"

(Switch)

Erik was rooted to the ground as the huge Nevermore smashed through the roof, showering Pyrrha in glass. She didn't move a muscle as it swept down with a demonic screech, it huge, ugly orange eyes fixed on her. Jaune screamed something, then launched himself towards her at a frightening pace. He snatched her just in time, as the Nevermore's razor sharp beak closed around the empty space left behind.

Erik gasped, and Ruby looked up at the scene unfolding in front of her. "We have to do something" Ruby sniffled, gradually pulling herself together, distracting herself with the urgency of the situation. "You're right" Erik said. "I think…" Ruby replied. "I think I have a plan."

(Switch)

The Griffin slowed, its eyes drooping. It's glide steeped, arcing towards the ground, until Row realised he was no longer flying. He was falling.

He had made it to the city, en route to the school, but now it looked as if his ride had failed him. He tightened his grip on the dagger, planning his escape from the wretched beast that was starting to disintegrate. He readied himself as he drew level with a building, then in the split second he did, he launched himself towards it, simultaneously pulling the dagger from the Griffins head. He grunted with exertion as he caught the edge of precipice. He hung for a moment, admiring the Griffin as it clung to life for a brief second, before hitting the ground and, finally, dissolving into smoke.

Row pulled himself up onto the building rolling onto his back, allowing his body to rest for a moment. He hadn't slept in about a day now and he could feel his fatigue building. He pulled himself up, not allowing his muscles to grow sore, before standing and surveying his surroundings. In front of him, three people were standing, talking. One seemed to be recording the city, and it was only now Row noticed the sheer destruction present before him.

Buildings had collapsed as wave after wave of Grimm had decimated the outer city. Row couldn't see any bodies, so hopefully it had been evacuated, but still… the damage would take months, if not years, to repair. People's homes were utterly destroyed, and beyond that, the carnage was still going on. Row regarded the trio in front of him again, this time a lot more wary. Whoever they were, they're blatant apathy to what was going on was… unnerving. Suddenly, one of the women, dressed in red, said something before walking away from them. Row ducked down behind some cover, but she didn't look his way. Instead, she walked to the edge of the building and… seemingly flew away, carried by some sort of impressive power.

Row's eyes hardened, reflecting the turmoil of his heart. He knew what she was, he'd sensed this type of power before. A Maiden. He ignored the other two, they were irrelevant. Instead, he followed the women in red. It was time he got some answers.

(Switch)

The Nevermore stood in front of Erik, screeching and thrashing. Even with all the hunters pinning it down, and all the damage it had sustained throughout the battle. "Quickly, take its head off!" Erik shouted to the two with the great swords. "We can't! " One shouted back, "Its moving too much, you have to hold it still!"

Erik sighed in exasperation, and ran up to the face of the Nevermore. He leapt into the air in front of it, avoiding its beak as it snapped shut where his head had been. Erik stabbed one of his daggers into its eye, planning to drag it to the ground and hold it there. But he underestimated the Grimm. It through him like a rag doll, screaming in rage and pain. "Hurry!" called a blue haired Hunter on its back "we can't hold it much longer." Erik landed painfully, the breath rushing out of his lungs. He gasped and grabbed his chest, coughing in agony. Suddenly, he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up, and came face to face with his old friend Emmet.

Emmet smiled, before standing up and calmly walking to the beast as it thrashed and cried. He walked right up to it, and stared into its eyes, his own alight with a glint Erik hadn't seen before. The Nevermore lowered its head threateningly, its beak clicking in anticipation and hunger, drawing level with Emmet's gaze. Emmet reached out his hand and placed it on the Grimm's beak tentatively, whispering a single word to it… then strained his muscles, pushing the Grimm's head down into the ground. It squawked in surprise, but it had been completely immobilised by the pressure on its beak, a pressure so strong it felt cracks forming around Emmet's hand. The bird panicked, but it couldn't prevent the sweeping broadswords from shearing through its neck. Erik smiled. He could always count on Emmet when things seemed hopeless.

(Switch)

Row had quickly lost the women, but he hadn't let that stop him. He knew her path was leading her to the school ahead. He'd spent ages carefully traversing the streets, cursing every time he had to hide from a pack of Beowolves or an overhead Griffin. After what seemed like an hour, he reached the school, just as a red haired girl pushed a blonde boy into one of those handy lockers, and sent him flying off. She stayed a moment, then turned and walked into the school. Row followed, completely sure that she was here for the same reason he was, to kill the maiden. Row also knew with absolute certainty that he would be the one to interrogate and finally kill the maiden. Even if he had to kill that girl first.

(Switch)

"You look for Ruby, I'll meet with Blake!" said Yang, running off to find her friend. Erik turned to Emmet "Is the rest of EGLE here? " Emmet nodded in reply. "Go get them and follow Yang. I don't want her wondering around the city looking for a psycho killer alone." Emmet nodded, and ran off to collect Leanne and Grin.

(Switch)

Yang heard a scream. "huh?" she said, focusing on the building with the smashed glass. She jumped through the glass, and saw Adam standing over an injured and bloody Blake. "No… please, don't!" cried Blake, as Yang leapt towards Adam in anger. He couldn't help but smile. His sword flashed through the air, cutting through muscle, sinew and bone. Yang's wound wept aura as she collapsed in a heap by Blake. Blake screamed. She couldn't help it, or hold it back. Adam opened his mouth, probably to say something smart. But he didn't get the chance.

A throwing knife flew them the air, and Adam was forced to duck. He turned sharply to the source, regarding the three figures stood before him. "Well, that wasn't very nice was it?" said Grin, picking her nails with another knife. "Why don't you act like a gentleman for once in your miserable life and let these poor ladies go?" Adam smiled again, turned and swiped at Yang. "NO!" yelled Leanne, running towards him, but much too late. Blake leapt in front of Adam's blade, and it cut, cleanly, through her neck. Her eyes widened as her head tumbled through the air. Leanne screamed.

Then Blake's face faded, and her body along with it. Everyone stared, confused, as Yang's body faded into black too. Grin felt an arm on her shoulder and turned, "Thank you" said Blake, carrying Yang under her arm.

Grin couldn't see Adams eyes, and couldn't really read his expression. But she could feel the heat and anger rolling off of him in waves. He raised his sword and pointed it straight at Grin. "I'm going to give you three seconds to get out of my way. If you don't move…" Adam crouched slightly, falling into a battle pose. "Then I'll go through you."

Grin smiled, and looked at Leanne, then back at Emmet. They readied their weapons, Leanne slipping her shotgun into an axe, and Emmet drawing the sword and shield off his back. Grin spun one of her knives around her knuckles, letting them crackle with static. She gave Adam the grin that had given her her name. "Three" she said. And Adam charged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! GrimJoker Here, and I'm so happy you all read this! Anyway, this will probably be the last entry until Volume 4 of RWBY is out, but I have big plans for this series, so please enjoy! If you have any suggestions for the story or any criticisms, please let me know in the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

Row climbed the building, throwing himself at handholds, pulling himself up at speeds that were simply dangerous. He could feel his muscles tearing and straining, sweat was pouring off of him and still he powered on. As he got closer to the roof, he could hear the sounds of battle. He cursed, hoping that the maiden was as powerful as she looked and could survive until Row had a chance to kick her ass and, of course, ask her a few questions.

He pulled himself up until he could peek over the edge of the building. The tattered scene in front of him paid tribute to the awesome battle that, quite clearly, had almost finished. The redhead was kneeling in front of the maiden. The maiden fired an arrow from her bow, and the redhead tried to block it with her shield, but almost in slow motion, the arrow shifted itself around the shield. Row focused, using the scraps of his strength to use his semblance. The air warped around him, and he stepped out of the shadows… and into the path of the arrow. It flew into his leg, burning him with powerful magic. His eyes burned as he held back tears of pain, and he bit his tongue to stop the screams.

Cinder smiled. "Well" she said, looking into Row's eyes, "What have we here?"

Row laughed, and Cinder looked at him, slightly startled. "What's the joke?" she said warily. Row looked at her and grinned. "Look at you, you are just… glorious!" he laughed again. "Three years! I've been looking for one of you for three whole years now. Don't you think you should give me some answers?"

"I don't even know who you are. And you have quite rudely interrupted me, so I'm not sure I should answer anything for you"

Row pulled his dagger from his coat. Cinder readied hers, but Row simply held it out by the handle. "You see this?" he said "This is my best friend"

"Then you must be a very lonely man"

"Actually, yes, I am. I have been for the three years since one of your sisters turned my best friend into this dagger."

Cinder laughed. "You can't be serious. Alright you've caught my interest, I'll answer your questions. But first…" Cinder smiled cruelly, "Tell me how she did it."

Row looked her in the eyes, knowing she would use that knowledge against others. But.. he planned to kill her anyway."

"Fine" Row said. "Here's the story"

(Switch)

Leanne launched herself at Adam, meeting his charge with a swing of her axe. Adam deflected it, but was forced to duck Grins knife as it flew at his face. He was pushed back further by Emmet's shield, his footing not stable enough to hold Emmet back. He pushed the round shield down, headbutting forward into Emmet's nose. Emmet stumbled back, but Leanne was already taking over, keeping the pressure on Adam, keeping him on the defensive. They'd all heard the stories of the legendary leader of the White Fang, his ruthless approach to offensive combat, and his pure strength. Leanne kept throwing attacks, wild but powerful, forcing him to keep blocking, as he had no room to dodge. But he didn't stop, or falter, and looking at the steely determination in his face distracted Leanne. She gave one attack too wide, and Adam whipped her axe to the side, then came in with a strong thrust… straight through her centre.

"No!" Grin screamed, lightning crackling around her fists. Emmet tried to stop her, but Grin pushed him off, running towards Adam. He withdrew his sword from Leannes stomach, and met Grin's clashed in mid-air, and Grin sent thousands of volts through Adam's sword. He stood there, taking the energy into him, without so much as a twitch. He gave a small smile to Grin. "Thank you" he said.

Adam disengaged, stepping back. Grin stapped in front of Leannes damaged, barely conscious body and bared her teeth. Adam smiled, and held his sword behind him. "Good bye." said Adam, then released his Moonslice, slashing downwards through Grin's body, and through Leannes head. The both were cut in half, utterly devastated by the ferocity of the attack. Emmet, at the back holding his nose, teared up. His shield, on the ground, had been useless. One minor hit and he'd hid at the back like a coward. He'd never been a strong fighter, but, as he watched the lifeless form of Grin's body hit the ground, he knew he should have tried harder. He should have fought and died with his team. Maybe he still could.

Emmet picked up his shield and walked towards Adam, sword raised, but visibly shaking. Adam stared at his approach, not even bothering to raise his weapon. "Attack me coward." He said. "Prove to me you wouldn't just let your friends die without a fight." Emmet stood directly in front of Adma and licked his lips. He opened his mouth and uttered a single word.

"Back"

Emmet's word resonated around, his semblance changing reality itself to the word spoken by Emmet. Emmet knew he wanted to send Adam flying back, but the emotion in his voice and the thoughts in his head revealed his true intentions. He just wanted to flee. So when Emmet's vision cleared,he found himself in the place he knew he would. Back… at the arena. Dark and silent, with smash glass in the centre. It was appropriate, Emmet thought, as he placed his back against a wall, slid down, and wept silently for his dead friends, and his cowardly heart.

(Switch)

"Three years ago" Row started, "I was given a mission. As a Hunter in training at Atlas, I was told to take my team to investigate suspicious activity in a nearby area, where people had kept going missing, to test our investigative skills. I led my team there, where we were attacked by an individual of incredible power. Two of my team were utterly destroyed, grabbed by vines and plants and brutally torn apart. I myself narrowly survived, after i was thrown from a cliff and barely managed to catch the edge. After the battle, I buried what remained of my friends. Umbrah Green and Slate Greythorn, two of the strongest warriors I have ever known. Team RUST..."

Row looked to the side solemnly, thinking about his lost friends. After a moment, he turned back to Pyrrha, checking if she was alright. She had remained on her knees, looking down. He didn't know if she was listening to his story, or simply trying to stay conscious.

He turned back to Cinder. "I stalked this women, followed her trail, until I found a cave where she had been hiding. It took me three weeks. Three weeks to find this stinking hole in the side of a cliff." Row tried to calm himself "I should have been faster…"

"So what happened?" Cinder interrupted, impatiently. "I'm guessing this person was a Maiden?"

Row glared at her. "Your ruining the pace of the story. Stop it."

Cinder glared back, but motioned for him to carry on.

"Thank you. Anyway, the only defense to the cave was a weave of vines and grass, that I easily cut through, even though it kept growing back at an alarming rate. But it was so strange. As soon as I entered, the rock changed to metal, and it seemed like I was in some sort of bunker. I walked down a long corridor, with a single metal door at the end. It looked like a prison door, with bars across the window, and light streaming from inside. I looked through, and there was the women, the Maiden, standing over a table, with something on it. I opened the door and snuck up on her, but she heard me coming. Before i knew it, vines had burst through the metal floor and had a grip on my legs. I looked that evil bitch in the eyes, and she just laughed."

"She showed me, on the table, this dagger." He pulled it out of his jacket. The tendrils of light blue smoke coiled through the transparent blade, creating alluring patterns in the centre. Cinder stared at it and licked her lips. "What was she doing with it?" she asked.

"That's what I asked. She gave me this grin, this chilling grin. She told me she had the power of spring, power over life itself, and she was testing the limits of her power. Her eyes were intense, i couldn't look away. Deeply green, and her hair was white. I remember she looked like a scientist, with a white coat. And her eyes. Thinking back, they had the glint of madness in them."

Cinder looked at Row intensely. "Tell me. What did she do?"

Row stroked the blade of the dagger softly, as if caressing a face. "The last member of my group was Turq Royce. He was my best friend, and the best warrior I ever knew. Honestly, he was the greatest warrior in Atlas, rarely beaten. His strength was unparalleled. So this witch set a trap for him.

She laughed as she showed me the remains of his body. His face was torn open, slit down the middle, and his skull had been opened so she could reach his brain. She'd mixed it with dust and her power, before letting it flow into a shard of crystal. The shard had warped and changed until it was this dagger."

Row fell silent. He raised his head and Cinder saw tears in his eyes. "Now, this dagger has his power, and his aura flowing through it. I grabbed it from the table and used it to pierce the evil witch's heart. The stupid idiot never bound my hands. She simply laughed as she died, the madness never left her. I hear the power did though. I learnt a lot about the maidens, and their power. And you know what they say." He looked Cinder dead in the eye, his gaze burning with hatred and determination. "Absolute power corrupts absolutely."

Row phased, his form turning shadowy and wispy before disappearing completely, in half a second. Cinder panicked, guessing where he'd appear and throwing herself forward. Row appeared behind her, stabbing at her spine, missing by a fraction of an inch. Cinder rolled, coming up fast, but Row was already in front of her, and punched her in the face. Cinder recoiled, but Row didn't let up, elbowing and punching her in the face. Cinder kicked him away, and saw Pyrrha, struggling to stand up. Cinder grinned, and quickly shot her bow.

Row saw the arrow flying and phased in front of Pyrrha. But Cinder had read his movements like a book. She grabbed the arrow out of the air, kicked Row in the face, making him stumble, and stabbed the arrow into Pyrrha's heart.

"NO!" shouted Row, running towards Pyrrha. Cinder released a blast of energy, and row raised the dagger to block it. The energy crackled through the blade, before shooting through his arm and into his chest. He was sent flying, his body horrifically burned… off the side of the building.

(Switch)

Erik was wondering around. "Emmet!" he shouted. "Leahanne? Grin?" he called, trying to find them. He went in the direction that Yang had gone. He climbed over the rubble of a nearby building, checking inside. He saw nothing, so he carried on. But as he continued, he heard a strained cough. He turned, peering closer into the darkness, until his eyes adjusted and he saw a pile in the middle of the floor. He walked towards it carefully, unsheathing his daggers just in case. He edged closer… and gasped.

His daggers fell with a clatter to the ground as he rushed up to the bodies of his fallen friends. He retched as he saw the decapitated head of Leahanne face up, her face still in a mask of terror. He looked towards the face of Grin, and his eyes widened as her eyelids fluttered. He looked over her, and almost threw up again, he could see her heart, beating slowly, while her ribs and lungs had been completely obliterated. She was soaked in blood, and as he knelt next to her, he felt it seep into his clothes.

"Grin…" he whispered, and she saw her eyes flick around, blindly searching for his voice. "It's ok, I'm here." She smiled, a sweet smile, one he'd never seen before. Her lips were soft, her teeth were unbarred. "You look lovely" he said, instantly cursing at himself. She didn't look lovely. She looked like she was going to die. Grin knew it too. She reached up slowly, weakly, and Erik held her hand. She looked up towards his face… and grinned.

(Switch)

Row coughed. He was face up, looking at the sky. He watched as a trail of ash flew from the building. He knew instinctively that the red headed girl was dead. He focused on his rasping breaths, trying to keep them going. Trying to live. He watched up above as something streaked past, something red. He hoped it was someone who could do what he couldn't, and kill that cursed witch. Suddenly, the sky lit up, a silver light emanating from the building. Row gasped. It was… beautiful. He stared as the light grew brighter and more intense. He watched as the light seeped into the darkest corners of his mind. He watched as the light covered his vision, and seared itself onto his mind. He watched as the world turned dark, and strained his eyes to catch the night sky. But he couldn't see it.

He screamed into the new darkness that embraced him.


End file.
